Jjanggu
by milkteamilk
Summary: Jjanggu dengan dramatis berlari dengan backsound ala-ala film India, lalu melompat dan meringkuk manis di lengan cowok keren. Duh! ―KaiHun


**Jjanggu**

**Author: milkteamilk**

**Cast:**

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

\- Jjanggu

**Pair: **KaiHun Uke!Sehun

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, a bit Humor, AU

**Length: **Ficlet

**Warning: Boys Love, YAOI (ShounenAi), OOC, no EYD**

**Disc: Para cast sih boleh milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi cerita murni ide milk ya. NO PLAGIARISM! DLDR! If you mind to read, please mind to review too thank you :)**

**-milkteamilk-**

* * *

-jilat-

"Ugh..."

-jilat jilat-

"Hmm..."

-jilat jilat jilat-

**Bruk!**

Mungkin yang ada di otak **_poodle_** kecil lucu yang terhempas begitu saja setelah ditendang dengan tidak berperikeanjingan, menurutnya, adalah, '**Dasar Sehun bodoh menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang manusia!**'

Sehun terduduk di kasurnya, jilatan-jilatan yang membuat pipi mulusnya itu menjadi basah oleh sesuatu yang berlendir dan juga bunyi benda yang terjatuh cukup keras membuatnya terganggu.

-celingak-celinguk-

"Kamu ngapain sih di bawah situ?"

Kalau bisa, kalau, di dahi Jjanggu -si **_poodle_** kecil- sudah muncul perempatan imajiner deh di dahinya. Huh! Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya nelangsa di bawah seperti ini? Untung saja Jjanggu jatuhnya di atas karpet bulu abu-abu yang tebalnya mengalahkan tebal bulunya sendiri.

"Kaing..."

-tatap-

-tatap-

"Kamu ngomong apa aku ngga ngerti."

Sehun itu polos, tapi lebih ke bodoh sih kata teman-teman sekelasnya. Iyalah manusia mana ngerti bahasa hewan, kan?

Sebel juga Jjanggu dikomentari begitu sama pemiliknya beberapa minggu ini, yaudah naik aja deh si Jjanggu ke kasur Sehun, meringkuk nyaman di bantal si empunya rumah.

-tendang-

**Bruk!**

Sehun mendengus sebal. Udah bangunin dia dari mimpi indah yang jarang-jarang bisa dia dapat oleh Jjanggu, eh Jjanggu nya malah tidur lagi.

* * *

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya ke lantai bawah, ke rumah-rumahan anjing dari plastik yang dibelinya khusus untuk Jjanggu, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan membawanya naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jjanggu itu memang dasarnya paling ngerti maksud hati Sehun. Udah ditendang dua kali begitu mana mau dianya naik ke kasur Sehun untuk tidur seperti niat sebelumnya. Sekarang **_poodle_** kecil lucu itu malah gelindingan ga jelas di karpet bulu, niruin gaya Sehun yang bosan kalau mau tahu.

Yang liat cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja, kayak si Sehun. Ia cepat-cepat mengalungkan kalung dan tali yang biasa digunakan orang untuk mengajak anjing berjalan-jalan.

* * *

Dengan langkah ringan, Sehun menyeret-coret-membawa Jjanggu berlari pagi. Di Minggu yang kelewat cerah ini, sayang untuk dilewatkan, kan? Ngg, sebenarnya sih niat Sehun lari pagi bukan untuk menguruskan badannya atau apa lah itu. Sehun cuma mau ngecengin cowok tampan, siapa tau dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Hehehe.

Sehun nyengir lebar. Lama-lama sih bisa mirip Chanyeol hyung, kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai pacar Baekhyun, teman sepermainannya. Saking lebar cengirannya, sambil membayangkan akan bertemu cowok tampan, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa jemari lentiknya sudah tidak memegang tali Jjanggu lagi. Tapi Sehun masih asyik aja nyengirnya, makin lebar malahan. Aduh, ga takut robek apa, ya?

.

.

**Gubrak!**

"Uh! Sakit sekali huhuhu lututku"

Sehun itu polos (bodoh) juga ceroboh. Lihat, kan? Belum apa-apa sudah tersandung batu begitu, padahal sih batunya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin efek tubuhnya yang jika dilihat-lihat tulang semua itu, dan kecepatan angin yang terlalu besar menyebabkan tubuhnya bahkan oleng dan jatuh walau hanya disebabkan oleh batu.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja apanya?!", Sehun berseru galak.

"Eh?"

Sehun itu polos (bodoh), ceroboh, dan selain itu mudah sekali terjatuh, kali ini jatuh cinta. Hey! Dasar Sehun tidak bisa lihat cowok keren dikit!

"Eh. Uh. Emm. Uhm."

Sekarang Sehun malah bergumam tidak jelas, sudah tidak menangis lagi. Cowok keren memang obat paling ampuh!

"Jadi kau tidak baik-baik saja, ya? Mana yang sakit? Kok bisa terjatuh, sih?"

Sehun **_speechless_**.

'**Oh ya ampun cowok keren ini perhatian sekali!**', serunya dalam hati.

"I-iya. Aku tidak apa kok! Hehehe. Hanya luka kecil saja."

Luka kecil? Huh padahal tadi menangis merana begitu.

"Ayo ke mini market dekat sini, kita obati lukamu, daripada nanti terkena infeksi."

"Ah, baiklah!", Sehun mengangguk lucu. Daripada luka di lututnya berubah warna menjadi aneh? Lutunya menjadi tidak putih lagi? Tidak **_sexy_** lagi? Ayolah, Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Ia pun berdiri dibantu cowok keren tadi, dan dengan murah hatinya si cowok keren juga memapah Sehun sampai di mini market. Aduh, jantung Sehun! Jangan sampai dia jadi sakit jantung ya karena terlalu dekat dengan cowok keren, walau pun agak hitam tapi yang penting keren! Dasar Sehun.

"Kaing..."

"Eh―"

"―Jjanggu!", panggil cowok keren ke **_poodle_** kecil lucu milik Sehun.

"Hah?"

Sehun mengerjap bingung. Dari mana cowok keren ini bisa tau nama **_poodle_**nya?

Jjanggu dengan dramatis berlari dengan backsound ala-ala film India, lalu melompat dan meringkuk manis di lengan cowok keren. Duh!

"Kok Jjanggu meluk-meluk orang sembarangan, sih! Ih dasar anjing genit! Sini kamu ga boleh gitu sama cowok ganteng, aku aja yang boleh."

"He?", si cowok keren **_sweatdrop_**.

.

.

Sehun itu memang **_frontal_** bukan main, mulutnya suka ceplas-ceplos ga terkontrol, ajaran Baekhyun.

"Kamu kenal Jjanggu? Oh, apa kamu ya yang ngerawat Jjanggu? Aduh makasih ya. Dia emang sukanya jalan-jalan sendirian ga jelas terus ilang, biasanya sih balik lagi ini tumben engga. Aku udah pengen beli replika Jjanggu, untung ketemu."

Informasi aja, Jjanggu ini aslinya kepemilikan cowok keren di sebelah Sehun. Sehun mah awalnya sama, lari pagi juga, terus nemu anjing lucu jalan-jalan sendirian, ada kalung dengan nama Jjanggu di leher si **_poodle_** kecil. Dipikir anjing buangan, tapi kok lucu, tapi sayang ditinggal, tapi sendirian, yaudah malah dibawa pulang sama dia. Untung ya cowok keren ga tau, ntar malah Sehun dikira nyuri lagi.

Sehun mesem.

"Iya gapapa. Jjanggu lucu kok, ga ngerepotin. Hehehe."

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan.", Sehun modus.

"Aku Sehun. Siapa namamu?", tanya Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil senyum malu-malu kucing.

"Hai, Sehun**_ie_**. Aku **Jongin**, Kim Jongin."

**END**


End file.
